deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tsuki
' Tsuki' is a Saiyan Time Patroller in Xenoverse 2, and one of Quasi's two Xenoverse 2 OCs. The other being the Majin female; [[Spella Castro|'Spella Castro']]. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Custom Character Battle Royale History Coming from a timeline where the events of Dragon Ball and Sailor Moon exist in the same universe, Tsuki is the daughter of Trunks and Chibiusa. Looking up to her maternal grandmother, Usagi, and her paternal grandfather, Vegeta, Tsuki has a strong sense of justice and pride, but her power pales to that of both of them. Appearance Personality Skills * Mimicry - Tsuki has the ability to learn attacks from other fighters, by seeing their skills in action. Sometimes, she does need a little instruction on these moves before she can truly master them. ** Copied from Goku *** Spirit Bomb *** Kamehameha **** 10x Kamehameha **** Super Kamehameha *** Dragon Fist *** Instant Transmission ** Copied from Vegeta *** Final Flash *** Big Bang Attack *** Final Shine Attack *** Galic Gun ** Copied from Majin Buu *** Innocence Bullet *** Angry Hit ** Copied from Hit *** Time Skip ** Copied from Freeza *** Death Beam **** Emperor's Death Beam *** Death Ball ** Copied from Kefla *** Gigantic Burst ** Copied from Dabura *** Evil Flame *** Petrifying Spit ** (TBC) Feats * Effortlessly defeated Final Form Freeza and Super Perfect Cell, while in base form * Can hold her own against Super Saiyan Blue Goku, in a one-on-one match......until he used the Kaioken. * Became a Super Saiyan thanks to Goku and Vegeta's teachings. * Mastered the skills of many Z-Fighters and Villains. * As a Super Saiyan 2, she defeated Mira. * Cleared the Legend Patrol * Defeated Merged Zamasu as a Super Saiyan. * Countered Hit's Time Skip * Thanks to Whis, was able to learn Super Saiyan Blue * Thanks to Vegeta, was able to go Shinka Blue Flaws * Cocky and arrogant * Often overexerts herself quickly. * Lost fights to Towa, Beerus, Hit, Majin Buu, Omega Shenron, Videl, Kefla, and Vegeta. * While she can go Super Saiyan 3, she hates the form, often calling it useless. As a result she refuses to use the form, aside from a fight where she goes all out against someone she respects, such as Vegeta. ** This also due to how much she loves having her hair short. * While her reserves of ki are quite massive, she often overuses her energy, leaving her vulnerable * HORRIBLE accuracy with her blasts * While she has strong durability, she also has low endurance, often finding herself struggling against groups. * Almost always works as part of a team * Can only stay in Super Saiyan Blue for mere seconds ** Even shorter for Shinka Blue * Actually considered betraying Time Patrol to join Towa and Mira Trivia * Tsuki's name, much like other Saiyans is a pun on a vegetable. In the case of her name it's Zucchini. It is also the Japanese word for Moon, another reference to her Saiyan heritage. * Mary Sue Test: 20 Category:QuasimodoBellringer Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Original Characters Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Saiyans Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Female Category:Flight Users